Coded Dimensions
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: What happens when Code Lyoko, X-Men, Naruto, Bleach and Asura's Wrath are taken between dimension to track down a bad guy with all their powers at his own disposal? Read/Review and find out.


**Code: Dimensions**

**This may seem as a cross-over but I won't be treating it as such...enjoy.**

_Asura..._

**A telepathic voice calls out to the warrior and God of Wrath, Asura as he walks through a forest somewhere in northern Japan. Why? Well after saving yet another village from Yasha's forces, he thought he'd learn as much as he can about the world of the mortals that he'd made himself the protector of, Earth when he heard a voice call his name.**

Asura stops and looks around him to find himself alone "Show yourself" he says but hears nothing.

When he's confident enough that he really was alone, he continued walking but little did he know he really wasn't alone for when he turned around again, a mysterious and supposedly very powerful person to be messing with the likes of Asura, attacked.

**The screen went black before showing Asura falling unconscious, but alive to the ground and being engulfed by a black portal that manifested itself around him before he became one with it and disappeared... Now we move to Shadowverse (my X-Men Universe which is still a work in progress and the world of Switched Loyalties) The X-Men had gone to the separate places to be alone for a while, Dairou left Bayville to go to a mystic waterfall 5 miles from there, which he travelled to on foot as he sat and appreciated the peace and freedom of nature around but mainly for the silence as he meditated, Scott and Kurt on the other hand went to a place that was the total and complete opposite, a monster truck derby that was welcoming to both humans and mutants alike as Sabretooth just rode around the countryside with no destination in particular as he returned to the Mansion where most of the other X-Men were. Suddenly, Darius and Juggernaut appeared literally from nowhere before Dairou, same for Wolverine and Omega Red who walked in and sat on either side of Kurt and Sabretooth was met by Toad, Pietro, Dairou, the three called themselves acolytes, which was weird because Dairou **_**isn't**_** nor ever will be an acolyte, Magneto hates Toad and Pietro has disappeared a year ago because of his father.**

Dairou opens his eyes and frowns as Darius pulls out his scythe and grins, ready to attack as he asks "Brother, what're you doing here?" Darius' eyes went white as he only replied with a growl as Juggernaut attacks and Dairou evades "Big mistake, Juggernaut...hmm, their acting very odd." Dairou gets close and disarms Darius, only for Juggernaut to punch him hard into a rock wall at the bottom of a waterfall, a portal just like the one Asura went through appeared and Dairou fell in.

As for Kurt and Scott, Logan sat between the two with a widening grin and his arms around their shoulders, which made them both nervous, and the silence and staring from Omega Red, of all people, wasn't helping either as Kurt was sandwiched between the two men who personally wanted to hurt him.

Omega Red grins at Kurt as his coil holds his ankle as he gets to his feet and chuckles before nodding to Wolverine, who pops his claws and looks at Scott meanly. "Vhat's wrong with him? Put me down!" Kurt struggles but Omega Red shows no response as Wolverine proceeds to drag Scott away, gaining the attention of every human in the area.

"Now, Kurt!" says Scott as he grabs Kurt's hand and he nods and the two teleport. Little did they know, Wolverine and Omega Red were also teleported with them somehow but they were freed from their grasps too, to their relief and Logan's and Omega Red's disgust as they stared at their empty hands then to their prey.

"Vait, how did they teleport with us?!" Kurt backs away as Scott grabs him "That's what I want to know. What did you do?!" Kurt shakes his head "How would I know?! I teleported normally and they just seemed to hitchhike along, I guess."

They were so busy squabbling that they hadn't noticed Wolverine and Omega Red coming in for the attack only for Scott to shoot Omega Red away with his optic blast, which had little effect besides to annoy him and Wolverine knocks Kurt back. Omega Red grabs Scott's legs and slams him into any and everything he could find until he was close to dead. A portal appears below their feet, but they don't seem to fall in as the let go of the two, who fall in as the portal seals itself behind them.

Sabretooth returns to the Xavier Institute to find the place empty with signs that a huge battle had taken place "Jean? Kurt?" he calls out hoping to find anyone but got nothing.

There was a rush of wind flying past him, he'd felt someone touch him but wasn't sure. He hears a voice and turns to see Dairou leaning in the doorway with a sword in hand and an insane grin as he said "What took you so long?" Sabretooth sighed at the familiar face of a friend "I could've sworn Quicksilver was here."

"He _is_ here" Dairou frowned as Toad came out from behind him "and _we're_ here for _you!_" Dairou attacked Sabretooth who barely evades and growls "What do ya mean 'we'?" He got to his feet and distanced himself before counter attacking "you're an X-Man not an acolyte!" Dairou scowls and continues his relentless attacks as Toad chuckles "Yo, you crazy, man. Dairou was never one of you X-Men. He's now even more loyal to Magneto than his own son!"

Quicksilver was about to attack Creed, but he countered and punched him hard in the face before receiving a neck-breaking kick to the face from Dairou which knocked him unconscious. The three mutants are somehow gone from the now literally torn apart mansion without a trace as Sabretooth was taken away by the portal.

**Original Code Lyoko universe, the Lyoko Warriors due to Odd's persistence are on Lyoko in Sector 5 as Aelita searched for any indication that her father was still alive after he'd sacrificed himself to power the Multi-Agent Program that destroyed XANA a week and a half ago.**

"Uh, Jeremie?" Odd calls out to the genius at the controls who answered in annoyance "What, Odd?" while the others weren't far behind, even William came (in his Lyoko Form from before he was XANA's minion) as Ulrich growled to himself "This better be good or Odd's dead."

"There's something here." Odd says as Jeremie runs a scan on the man revealed to be Yang-Dairou who was floating over head as he looked down on the Lyoko Warriors and Jeremie asks "who is that?" and Yumi replies "we were hoping you could tell us, he doesn't look xanified though" as she eyed him suspiciously.

"Try to get closer, maybe he'll wake up" Jeremie says as he materializes their vehicles but William, riding with Odd on the Overboard notices a dark aura around Yang-Dairou as they flew around and he floated down and landed before looking at them and entering the sector with what resembled Ulrich's Super Sprint.

"He's awake, Jeremie and fast" William says as Odd fires Laser Arrows at him but he deflects them all easily as they surround him. Yumi throws her war-fans at him but he evades and shoves her close to the edge, William comes to her rescue with Light Sprint and attacks Dairou but somehow Dairou who dodges with ease a caught his sword with his bare hand and attempts to kick him in the face, but he used supersmoke to become a silver smoke and evade.

He stuck his swords in the ground as he chose to fight hand to hand with both Yumi and Ulrich at once as he was far better trained that them already and even more heightened on Lyoko, easily beating them and knocking far over the edge and into portals.

Last were Odd, William and Aelita as he picked up his swords again and dared them to attack him, which they did with Energy Fields, Energy Blades and Laser Arrows respectively and Dairou spread his arms and took them with a laugh as Aelita asked "What is he?! Our powers have no effect on him, Jeremie."

"Get as far away from him as you can, he can't have Aelita. RUN!" Jeremie panicked as Odd summoned his board and William took the Overbike and Aelita used her wings. Dairou growled as he pursued them, easily keeping up with them on foot. He made it to the exit before they did and jumped; kicking Odd off his vehicle and taking it over as the feline warrior met the same fate as his friends.

"Aelita, run and don't let him get you!" Jeremie panicked as William and Aelita fled and replied "Don't worry, Jeremie. We know Carthage better than he does."

**Aelita and William flew for a while with a maniacal Dairou hot on their tails, far better than Odd is but like Aelita said, he was not familiar with Lyoko and wasn't something created by XANA as he lost them eventually as they entered the Lone Tower. Dairou eventually came upon the tower and tried to find a way in due to his overwhelming curiosity but couldn't.**

Aelita remained in the tower as Dairou called out to her "It's only a matter of time before I find my way in there..., princess." Aelita was surprised by his persistence when he entered the tower just like she did and tapped his temple with a psycho grin "I ain't as dumb as I look, girl, so don't underestimate me." He throws Aelita out of the tower as Jeremie gasped "Aelita, that hit just cost you ninety percent of your full life points!" Dairou jumps out of the tower and grabs her by the neck and squeezed tightly as her virtual form was distorted where he touched and he grinned "No more running for you, little Lyoko Princess...hehehe. Did your warrior abandon you?" as a portal appears and William replies "Let her go" as he rammed Dairou with the Overboard and saved Aelita. Dairou recovered quickly though and defeated both as he used a powerful version of William's Energy Blades. He then jumped off the edge of the platform into seemingly oblivion, but he went through another portal.

**Meanwhile on Earth, Jeremie steps out of his chair with tears in his eyes when Dairou appears in the lab through a portal and throws him in before it closed with them.**

**Far in their future, the kids of Team Lyoko Gen X/Next Gen were in a similar situation only instead of Dairou, they were being hunted down by Sabretooth and Wolverine who were actually working together to defeat them and were just as relentlessly as Dairou. They'd already defeated their parents in this time and went Lyoko Warrior-hunting afterwards.**

Jacob and Wolverine circled each other as Wolverine growled "C'mere!" as he lunged at Jacob, who dodged and attacked but Wolverine blocked.

"Are you insane? Where's my dad?!" Jacob demanded as Logan cracked his neck with a frown and growled "Don't know or care, but you'll join 'em soon enough!"

They jump at each other but Wolverine grabs him in mid-air and throws him into an open portal before seeking out his friends.

Sabretooth was challenged by Max and Andrew Della-Robbia as well as Elyon Stones-Schaeffer as the others tried and gained Wolverine's attention and kept him somewhat occupied as Elyon summons Kyros.

Sabretooth raises an eyebrow to Kyros "Yer defendin' yerselves with a rock? Don't insult my pride!" Sabretooth attacks and easily decapitates Kyros before clashing with Max who went straight from normal to Hyper-Mode for the first time "You've had your chance against my dad, now I'm your opponent!" but a swift uppercut from Sabretooth puts him out as Victor replies with a smirk "Not anymore ya ain't. MOVE!" He mows over and defeated the others easily.

**All the Lyoko Warriors are eventually defeated and knocked through portals... In Naruto's world, Konoha somehow survived and life was back to normal after the fight against Obito and Madara Uchiha and with Sasuke's return to the village, life was great but too quiet for Naruto Uzumaki, who was now eating Ramen with Kakashi Hatake.**

"Thanks a lot for the ramen, sensei" Naruto chuckles as Kakashi replied "Well, with all the training you've been doing, it's the best you can do now"

**At the same time Dairou and all the X-Men, The Lyoko Warriors, Ichigo Kurosaki, Squad 11 Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and Asura are on the edge and about to enter the village.**

Kenpachi grins and flash-steps into the village "Where's that kid?! I'm not in a waiting mood!" Dairou joins him "I'm beginning to like this guy." They all attack the village.

Ichigo summons his Hollow mask as he growls "BANKAI! Getsuga Tensho!" He destroys half the village.

Naruto jumps back as Ichigo's attack completely destroys Ichiraku's Ramen as well as Naruto's ramen as he growls "Hey, what's the deal?!"

He looks to see Ichiraku okay as Sasuke, Choji, Shikamaru and Hinata rescued him.

Sasuke growls "Sharingan!" as the smoke clears showing Ichigo, Dairou and Kenpachi standing in the clearing with demented smirks and grins as Sasuke asks "Why're you attacking our village, the war's over?!"

Dairou looks at him curiously as he replies "War?" He laughs madly "We ain't here for a war; we're here to wipe you weaklings out!" He attacks and clashes swords with Sasuke "Nice eyes..."

**The two and Naruto disappear to another location as the other Konoha-nin take on everyone else...**

**Neji, Ao and Hinata Hyuga VS Ichigo, Quicksilver and Ulrich Stern...**

"Naruto-kun" Hinata says as Ao scolds her "Lady Hinata, Naruto can take care of himself! Concentrate on the battle at hand!"

"That's right" Neji adds "but these aren't the Akatsuki we're dealing with here." He then matches Ulrich's swords with two kunai and Hinata uses Trigrams to keep up with Quicksilver's attacks. Ao barely evades Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshou as he becomes a Hollow.

**...Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru take on Wolverine and Sabretooth but seem to be holding their own for now...**

"C'mon, bub" Wolverine growls as he attacks Kiba, who dodges and jumps on Akamaru's back "Thanks, Akamaru. These guys really aren't Akatsuki but they're still very powerful." Akamaru only growls.

Sabretooth charges at them "You'll pay fer that, mutt!" as Kiba growls as his chakra surges "Hey, Akamaru is NOT a mutt! Beast's Minicry: Man Beast Clone" Akamaru transforms into another Kiba as they attack "Beast's Minicry: Fang Over Fang!"

Sabretooth takes the attack head-on and actually grabs them with an evil grin as Wolverine comes in from the side, kicking the two down.

**Yumi and Temari went all out one-on-one...**

Yumi growls as she throws her fans at Temari who smirks "Is that supposed to be a challenge to me?!" She swings her large fan blowing away Yumi and revealing the first moon.

"This fan has 3 moons; you'll be dead by the time the third one is revealed" Temari growls as Yumi flips to her feet with a growl before using her telekinesis to take Temari's fan "You don't say" she smirks as Temari thought fast grabbing Yumi's fans from the ground as she replied looking at the fans "A bit small, but a fan's a fan."

**Shikamaru was now being chased by CLE William who was using supersmoke, but little did he know, there was more than what meet the eye with Shikamaru Nara who was getting ready to go on the offensive. William then appears and falls for Shikamaru's trap.**

William appears from his smoke form as he has Shikamaru cornered and smirks "Nowhere to run now." Shikamaru looks at the wall in his way "What a drag...I thought I'd just run around with you a bit but I guess that won't happen. Heh, Shadow Imitation Technique!" He does his handsigns and restrains William, who throws his sword at his head before being paralyzed completely but he extended his hand as William mirrored him against his will and returned his sword to him as it dissolved into smoke.

Wolverine, Sabretooth and Quicksilver, having defeated Neji and Hinata and sent them packing to another dimension, incapacitated Ao Hyuga and sent Kiba and Akamaru packing to another dimension respectively join in to attack Shikamaru.

"Feelin' lucky, punk?" Wolverine growls as he attacks, only for himself and Quicksilver to be restrained by his shadow. Sabretooth stood back for a moment, although he was angry he knew rushing in stupidly would be his undoing, so he climbed the surrounding walls and avoided any shadows sent his way.

"_**Shit. He's smarter that I thought and I'm running out of chakra too, but if he thinks I can't fight hand-to-hand, he's mistaken. Claws, what an effing drag!" **_Shikamaru thought before dodging Sabretooth and defending himself with Asuma's Chakra Blades as he slashed Sabretooth's arm forcing him to growl but the wound healed "Big...mistake!" Sabretooth sent him flying with a punch, straight through a portal which nullified his jutsu.

**As for Naruto and Sasuke, they were just starting to have fun with Dariou, who was very curious about both of them and their abilities but little did they know, someone worse was nearby and equally as curious but far more dangerous.**

"Hey, blondie!" Dairou growled at Naruto who points at himself "Who, me?" Dairou nods and spreads him arms "come at me with your best shot." Sasuke and Naruto look at each other as Naruto growls, not trusting Dairou's ruse "Are you joking or just trying to make fun of me?"

Dairou glares at him "Neither!" as a very demented smile comes across his face and Naruto attacks his bare body with a kunai, doing no serious damage as Naruto steps back in fear "W-what are you?!" Yin-Dairou became Yang-Dairou as he growled with a frown and looked down on the two "I'm well aware that I'm a monster and a very bad man, but killing a few runts won't even be child's play."

"Wait, calm down, we're NOT kids and what did we ever do to you?!" Naruto steps back from the volatile man who grins wildly "You fuckin' deaf, Naruto?! I already said I could care less for such things, so shut up and show me what what ya got!" He backflips and kicks Naruto in the face.

"_**Naruto, don't be an ass! He's only toying with us but he's very serious and those eyes of his aren't the Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan...but filled with darkness worse than Madara's."**_Kurama growls from within Naruto as he nods "ready?" and Kurama replies with a grin _**"always" **_and Naruto enters Bijuu Mode as Sasuke uses his curse mark level two.

They attack each other and neither is harmed for several hours, that's when the person watching them decides to reveal himself. Dairou stops and looks around feverishly as a voice calls out "Why'd you stop, Dairou-san? Things were just starting to get fun so I guess I'd join."

"What's with him and who is that?" Sasuke growls as the voice says "The Mangekyou Sharingan, eh? Nice, didn't think there were any Uchiha still alive...after Itachi." Dairou flinched "It's my father, Odion Kimura Cerulean. My rage is that of a kitten compared to his."

Odion walks into view as he continues "...and the Nine-tailed Fox spirit, Kyuubi. Do you think you are a match for me?" Odion appears in Naruto's inner-consciousness before Kurama who replies _**"So, even without the Sharingan, you can see me within Naruto?"**_

Odion nods "Such powers...give your host your fullest powers, Fox. He'll need it when I crush his bones to dust" Odion teleports out of the boy's mind as Kurama is flabbergasted as he thought _**"He isn't an Uchiha, but how did he do that with those red sharingan-like eyes. He sure isn't human either so don't get us killed, asshole!"**_

Sasuke runs in activating his Rinnegan "Chidori!" He uses his Black Chidori on Odion who doesn't even flinch and punishes him severely with a beating for it as he growled "...my ass."

Naruto charges "Don't you dare touch Sasuke!" but Dairou gets in the way only to be beaten aside as Naruto uses Rasengan in Odion's face, forcing him to drop Sasuke and he was knocked back.

He gets to his feet, daring them both to come at him again at once as they both obliged.

"_Chidori!" _Sasuke attacks again with his Black Chidori.

"_Big-bang Rasengan!" _Naruto attacks with a gigantic exploding Rasengan.

**Silence...then it appears that Odion catches both attacks with his bare hands as he caught Sasuke's sword in his teeth before biting down, breaking it and spitting out the pieces with a shit eating grin.**

"_**H-he caught our attacks and stopped them with ease?!" **_Naruto thinks as he says "W-we gotta run, Sasuke. We're no match for this guy" but Odion grabs their arms and replied "Now what makes you think I'll just let that happen, huh?!" He pulls them closer "You can't leave when the fun's just beginning, hehehe!" He chuckles madly licking his lips.

**He single-handedly beats the two to near death before they fell into portals alone and barehanded, despite how much he wants to continue his brutal physical punishment he drops them into open portals.**

_Maxos Sumilidon Maximum Security Inter-dimensional Prison..._

**Dairou (the good one from Shadowverse) awakens to find himself in a large, very clean cell as (Original Universe) Wolverine and the X-Men from his homeworld, The Lyoko Warriors (old, young and Gen X/Next Gen), Asura, Sabretooth and Daken (both also Shadowverse) as well as the Konoha Nin wake up.**

"W-where the hell am I?" Dairou awakens to the others, who were also coming to as Asura comments "Note to self...kill whoever is responsible for this. I'm leaving this place." Asura charges at the door but was repelled by an energy field that slammed him into the wall.

Dairou remains silent as he meditated, the Lyoko Warriors woke up and Jacob almost immediately attacked Dairou, who growls and throws him aside "What's your deal, brat?!" he growls "Don't force me to kill a kid."

Asura gets to his feet and goes back to sit down as Max appears and stares at him "Excuse me?" he asks as Asura looks at him "Where are we?"

Asura gets up and walks to a window to look out to an endless dimension of stars and galaxies "I do not know, but it's not a place you want to call home and far away from any of our homes."

Naruto growls "There's no prison that can hold Naruto Uzumaki, Rasengan!" He attacks the door and was repelled without even leaving a dent as Dairou said "except this one."

Sasuke was about to attack but Sabretooth stopped him as he examined the door "Hold it a sec, runt." Sabretooth gets close to the door and sniffs as he examines the situation "Ain't nothin' gonna get this door open from the inside without being sent back where it came from so don't waste the energy and effort."

Neji activates his Byakugan as he exclaims "Byakugan!" but couldn't help but hear a growl from another cell as his eyes turns to Dairou who glares at him "Eavesdrop on me with those eyes again and I'll remove them and make a new necklace for ya. We're not alone."

"As long as I get out of here before my makeup runs, I don't care" Ino growls as Sakura death glares her "Yeah, Ino-pig, cuz that's such a priority!"

"Shut up already, you two!" Dairou yawns in boredom as the adult Lyoko Warriors mirror their younger selves and young Odd asks his older self "So what am I like in the future?" Dairou looks at them closely as the adult Odd stands and shifts into his lyoko form "Still awesome."

Dairou's senses seem to go haywire as he growls at the adult Odd "revealing too much to your younger self may change his future, in other words he could die before he grows up to become you and that goes for your friends too." The grown up Lyoko Warriors nod as Dairou feels a power approaching, feint but still breathtaking.

**Suddenly the door opens, the unconscious bodies of Ichigo, Kon (he was in Ichigo's human body but his toy form was there too), Rukia all the Gotei 13 Squad Captains (with the exception of Genryusai Yamamoto) as well as Odion Kimura Cerulean to Dairou's surprise. In the other cell, a brawl between Dairou (the evil one) and pretty anyone who was dumb enough to even look at him wrong, especially XANA was likely to happen.**

XANA stared at Dairou as he walked past the humanoid virus and scoffed as he thought _"I am XANA, whoever is responsible for this will pay with their lives. I'm sure my mortal enemies; the Lyoko Warriors are in some way responsible for this!" _Dairou stops and looks at him, his eyes alone scared XANA as well as the naturally red irises and he growls "Don't look at me, I know you're neither human nor mutant but don't be fooled, I will kill you all before I leave here." Dairou smiled menacingly as (Shadowverse) Wolverine and (Original Universe) Sabretooth look on with a somewhat dark humor. He swatted at (Original Universe) Daken Akihiro who wanted to get close to him and was almost beheaded "Are you deaf or just stupid?" (Original Universe) Daken barely dodges as he grinned "Don't play hard to get, good lookin'." Dairou snarls at him "Who's playin'?"

**Back with the good guys, Odion, Ichigo and the others awaken to their predicament but Odion was very bothered by being brought here against his will and if he doesn't get an explanation soon, his cellmates may pay the price.**

"Unless you've got a death wish, kid" Odion says as he lays on the ground with his eyes closed and Max gets close to him "You'd not come closer!" Odion quickly hops up, surprising the Lyoko Warrior with his speed for a person his size and swings his sword dangerously close to his face.

He turns his insane stare on everyone in the room "Now tell me, what's going on here or everyone here will die!" He grabs Max and frowns with a mad look in eyes "Youngest...first" he holds the teen by his hair and readies his blade as he smiled "Scream..." He swings his blade but stops before hurting Max when they all hear a voice.

"_That won't be necessary, for I am the one who brought you here. I'm sorry but it was the only way and I've been watching your respective worlds for some time and I'm impressed."_

**Odion drops Max as all heroes and villains become alert to the voice. The cell doors then open.**

"Let's do this" Ichigo and the others step outside and many of them meet their evil counterparts as (Original Universe) Wolverine looks over making eye contact with (Shadowverse) Wolverine who looks him over "So they cloned me again, huh?"

"I'm not a clone, bub" (Original Universe) Wolverine backs away from his Shadowverse counterpart as he turns a menacing eye to Kurt as he sticks his finger in Logan's face, only receiving a glare "Just stay clear o' me, got that, bub?"

The good guys go down some stairs on one side and the villains on the other as they were hesitant at first to step onto the clear floor made of a glass-like material to meet a man who resembled Magneto sitting on a throne and grinning at them.

The man had silver eyes but really looked almost exactly like Magneto otherwise and he knew it won't fool them for long as he looks at (Original Universe) Wolverine and clarifies "Greetings, Mister Logan, I am not the villain you know as Magneto as this is not my true form. I've also grown quite fond of your work" He grins as he takes the form of Jiraiya in every way but the silver eyes and grins "Call me Absolon."

Both Wolverines don't seem happy but remain silent as Naruto growls "Hey, you! Don't you dare take his form!" Naruto's blue eyes were like fire as he growled "I've no time to play with you, Naruto Uzumaki." But Naruto doesn't listen and attacks "Rasenshuriken!" He throws the Rasenshuriken but it stops inches from Absolon's/Jiraiya's face as he glares at Naruto and his Rasenshuriken dissipates.

(Shadowverse) Dairou points at the throne "He's gone" Naruto turns to him only to meet with himself with silver eyes "Why're we here in the first place" Shikamaru says but Absolon/Naruto attacks him, he dodges the punch and kicks him in the stomach "Don't get me wrong, you can take the form of any of us or anyone we may know but" Neji points out "Your eyes are your biggest giveaway" (Shadowverse) Dairou then shows a comparison "You also don't have a shadow as the rest of us do either, so your little trick is quite obvious now if you ask me...now why are we here?!"

Odion looks on as Absolon jumps to his throne and smiles "You need something...why we're here. Am I wrong?" he asks and the look on Absolon's face said he wasn't even sure if they _could_ help.

Odion disappears and reappears at the side of his throne "...answer me...or we'll see just how immortal you are" Absolon smiles "I never said I were an Immortal now, did I?" He asks looking at Asura who nods in reply.

"Why're we here in the first place?" (young) Ulrich asks rolls his eyes "I mean besides your fascination with us."

Absolon takes the form of Dr. Strange as he open a mirror in space/time, showing the past as he says "this is the reason"

**Everyone looks on as an inmate flees the prison, he was supposedly shot down and killed only to revive moments before recapture and fights back with the powers of all the Lyoko Warriors before escaping through the very inter-dimensional portal that bought our heroes and villains to the prison in the first place.**

"Who is that guy?" Max asks "and how did he do that?" Everyone shrugs in confusion as Asura speaks up in shock "He can revive in mere minutes...?"

Absolon closes the space/time window, focusing in on the man's face. He had white eyes that sparked with electricity as well black hair that had a red tint to it and a smile that could chill most men to the bone, but not most of these warriors "This is the man who escaped, Dante Darkstone."

(Young) Odd piped up "You never said anything about him having _our_ powers!" as the young Yumi, Ulrich, William, Jeremie and Aelita nod in agreement as Absolon looked at him "I never said he _didn't_ have your abilities now, did I?" (Shadowverse) Dairou chuckled and shook his head "Don't worry, Odd. I'd much rather you dying by my sword and abilities than his." He ruffles Odd's hair as he glared at him "and that's supposed to help how?"

"An escapee hunt" (Original Universe) Logan grins "Sounds better than staying here." (Shadowverse) Sabretooth looks at him "Anything's better than stayin' here, Jimmy."

Max smirks and raises his hand "Maybe we could lure him back"

(Shadowverse) Wolverine tilts his head and stares at him "How exactly do ya expect us to do that?"

Odion scowls "Dumbass. We lure him here with something he wants." (Shadowverse) Wolverine pops his claws near Odion's face and glares at him without a flinch "Shut it, old timer." Odion grabs his arm and breaks it easily as he replied with a wild grin "Next time, I'll sever it and shove it up your..." He glances at the lyoko warriors and leaves him be...for now.

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in the multiverse or mainly the Code Lyoko Universe, a man with red tinted black hair and a stolen X-Man uniform named Dante sat and stared at the Core/Heart of Lyoko. His eyes widen as much as his grin as he looked upon the magnificence of Sector 5.**

Dante rubbed his chin with a confident grin as he said "Well, well. I'm flattered that Absolon made me so famous...not" He frowned as he got to his feet and whistled, summoning Odd's Overboard.

He grinned madly as he circled the Core before summoning XANA-William's sword and uses it with tremendous skill "I wonder who he's gonna send after me...they better be fun!" He stops and zooms downward with full speed, whooping and hollering with joy all the way.

He makes it out of the sector through the entryway to the Core Zone from the south pole of Carthage and sits on his board, he makes a face like a child who lost his candy "I'm bored, there has to be something to do around here." He raises his hand and a portal opens, when he jumps in he appears to be in the Naruto World, Konoha to be exact.

The portal closed but the village seemed abandoned as if a battle had recently taken place, Dante just went from bored to curious "What happened here I wonder?" He mused looking at the damage but he accidentally tipped a rock and within seconds every ninja in the village was on him and ready to attack, headed by the Hokage, Tsunade and to say she was angry was an understatement shown by the bulging vein on her head.

"Surround him" Tsunade orders and the ANBU Black Ops does as ordered without word.

Dante looks at them as his sword turns into Ichigo's Tensa Zangetsu "I'm only passing through, sorry for intruding. I'm just a curious individual." He walks right past the now confused ANBU.

Dante looks at Tsunade without turning around with a smile "You're not planning to try to keep me here, are ya?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he replied "Well, we were attacked recently by some strangers using some strange jutsu abilities and you're quite a suspicious one."

Dante uses his power as he smirks "Nice eye, what's that called?" Kakashi growled "The Sharingan, what's it to you?"

"Nothing much" Dante smiled as his right eye turned red and took the form of Kakashi's Mangekyou Sharingan "Sleep!" Kakashi thinks fast "Block your eyes now, everyone!"

But it was too late, all the Konoha-nin except Might Guy, Kakashi, Iruka Umino and Tsunade were unconscious and the stranger gone, through a portal.

**Back at the Prison, everyone was already growing tired of the whole 'lure the escapee' plan that was obviously not working and grated everyone's nerves.**

Max feels miserable, having nothing to do so he decides to keep (Shadowverse) Dairou's company as he walks up to the mysterious to him, warrior who was now in a room he'd made his own sharpening his daggers, swords and various other very sharp objects in his arsenal.

Max gets close, and I mean close, to him "What're you doing?" Dairou turns his eye to him and uses the bottom handle of the dagger he had to push the teen's head back and close his mouth "getting ready for whatever these people have to throw my way."

"Are you we-?" Max asks but Dairou cuts his off "No, I don't wear contacts. Don't you have preparation to make yourself?" Max shrugs "Is your friend, y'know the big guy with the fangs, a werewolf or something?" Dairou almost choked on his water at those words but grins "I can't answer that, ask him yourself."

Max opens his mouth but Dairou was way ahead of him "He's next door and probably already listening" He sticks a sword through the wall only to hear the feral growl "Hey, watch it!" Dairou only chuckles as Max asks "Can you read my mind or something?" Dairou growled at him and threw the dagger at his head "No! Go away!"

He closes the door fast as the dagger easily pierced the metal door dangerously close to his head as he said to himself "Jeez, sorry for askin', mister touchy." He entered the other room hoping Dairou didn't hear him only to see (Shadowverse) Sabretooth staring at him as a wound in his chest healed itself "Oy, you comin' in or not and who're you callin' a werewolf?"

Max gulped and chuckled nervously "You heard all of that?" Creed nods "Every word. Come in, runt, 'ol Sabretooth ain't gonna bite."

Max enters and point at the wound on his arm "What about that, it looks like it hurt." Victor raises an eyebrow "Yeah, but that's the fun of havin' a healing factor and I've had worse." Jacob runs in and looks at Max "Is he up to something?" Sabretooth shrugs and ruffles Max's hair "He's alright."

"Good, cuz we've located the guy that escaped and are you sure he didn't try to prank you?" Jacob asks again as the sword in the wall is pulled out from the other side and (Shadowverse) Dairou in Hell Mode comes over with a grin "What're we waiting for then? I can personally deal with him if he pranks anybody without me being in on it." He looks at Max menacingly as he reverts to his human form.

**Everyone makes their way back to Absolon, except for (young) Jeremie, who decides to interface his Lyoko-connected laptop with the portal to view the fight and guide his new friends.**

"It seems he's been busy" XANA growls "No one messes with my monsters" Absolon nods and raises his hand making special bracelets appear on everyone's wrist "These will allow you to return here, should you capture him."

(Original Universe) Dairou grins madly as a portal appears "I'll kill this fool." He hops through the portal, followed by everyone else as (Shadowverse) Wolverine growls "Not if I do first." They land before Dante who only laughs at most of their enraged faces "You guys ready to play too?"

(Original Universe) Dairou attacks first and almost smashes him into the ground as Ichigo yells at him "Hey, we're not here to kill him, just capture him!"

(Original Universe) Dairou doesn't stop though as he glares at Ichigo "Get in my way and you'll get it too!" as he relentlessly follows the curious escapee. Ichigo goes on the attack as he summons his power "Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!" He then charged at Dante mid-air "Getsuga Tensho!"

Dante smirks as he summons his own Tensa Zangetsu and counters "Heh, Getsuga Tensho!" he uses the same attack as Ichigo to the Substitute Soul Reaper's surprise as Odion smirks "So it is true, he can use any of our abilities. It's a coincidence he hadn't escaped before. I won't let anyone kill him...before I do."

**A/N - Everyone goes on the offensive and attacks him, but figuring he couldn't win he opens a portal and goes through, followed by everyone. What world lies on the other side for them and will they be able to capture Dante without killing each other first?**


End file.
